


Fire

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [75]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They couldn't get a break, even when trying to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

The whole building was on fire. Hobbie swore under his breath and then cursed himself silently as he started coughing. He had woken in the middle of the night, his throat and lungs sore from the smoke that was starting to fill the room, and groped to find his robe over the back of his chair as the fire alert system suddenly sounded. It was a good thing he was so messy; a pair of slacks were still on the floor and he slipped those on over his shorts before leaving the bedroom. He didn’t have time to grab much, but secured his id and a blaster on the way to the door of the small apartment.

There were others moving into the hallway from their assigned rooms and he could see Wes up ahead, so he made his way over as everyone began evacuating. “Attack? I don’t think I heard anything before the alarm sounded.”

Wes shook his head, “Don’t know, but I don’t remember hearing anything either.” He shoved the fire door open at the end of the hall and people started streaming past him, and Hobbie. “I hope everyone is getting out.” He coughed into his hand and ushered Hobbie into the stairwell ahead of himself, hurrying down the steps until they reached the outer emergency exit and finally had some clean night air to breathe.

There were several people milling about the courtyard, all looking around themselves for friends or up at their burning living quarters. A fire suppressant team was starting at the other side of the building, droids and a variety of Rebels trying to put out the fire as people still were leaving the structure. Wes yawned and Hobbie looked at him carefully, “Tired, or having trouble getting enough oxygen?”

“Tired. I had only just gotten to sleep, I think. It looks like we had the same thought though.” He patted the blaster strapped to his thigh. “I guess those drills were good for something, though I wish I had thought to grab a shirt. It’s cold tonight.”

Hobbie shrugged out of his robe, “I’ve got a shirt, so you can take this. It might be snug, but at least it’s warmer than nothing.” He handed it to his friend, helping Wes get both arms into it. “Someone will get us all inside for a med check soon, so maybe we should head over there before the rush. I doubt we’ll be getting back into our rooms tonight.”

Wes nodded, already stepping in the direction of the med center. “Good idea, I bet Wedge won’t hear about this until morning and won’t take the fire as an excuse to be late. Want to see if we can crash on his floor?”


End file.
